criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tooth and Nail
Tooth and Nail is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixth case of the game. It is also the sixth and final case set in the Daytide Coast district of Pinefield. Plot Previously, the Pinefield Police Department was under attack by The Grim Reapers after the player and their two partners finally learned that the gang intends to overthrow Daytide Coast by force using a collected arsenal of weapons. Chief Muscare tells her team to prepare for the worst case scenario and to get their guns ready as they are going to fight back. However, as soon as the entire department is geared up, the gang stops firing and flees. The team goes outside to the parking lot where Officer Montoya is shot in the shoulder. After Annika asks why she's outside, Renee responds by saying she discovered a trapdoor underneath The Rusty Anchor bar and found the secret lair of The Grim Reapers. She rushed to the police station afterwards but was caught in the firefight. Dexter goes with the player to The Rusty Anchor while Violet takes Renee to the hospital. The team are shocked to discover the lifeless body of missing cabaret dancer Celeste Murphy, apparently beaten to death. During the investigation, the team not only cordoned off the underground room but the cabaret street Celeste worked at and a back alley where The Grim Reapers frequently meet were flagged as crime scenes. Throughout the case, the team discovered that world traveler Sebastian Granville threatened Celeste by planning out her funeral but he claims he was only trying to scare her into leaving him alone after having a one-night-stand; investigative journalist and CCN news reporter Katie Current harassed Celeste for more information on The Grim Reapers for her own report and even accused Celeste of being the leader herself which would get Katie her story with the non-proven leader dead; street vendor Henry Gleason became unhealthily obsessed with Celeste after their break-up and was continually rejected by her, prompting him to break the only award she ever won in her life; disgraced athlete and personal trainer Lucas Tanner (revealed to have hooked up with Li) poisoned Celeste by spiking an apple pie he baked with laxatives to get revenge for telling Katie about his steroid use during the soccer championship, revealing Celeste was the one who caused Lucas' ban for life at soccer; psychiatrist Dr. Irene Pepper (revealed to be Shane's ex-fiancé) prescribed Celeste anti-anxiety pills for her performances which the former thought was a disgusting thing to do for a living and admitted it really irritated her; and mail carrier-turned-gang member (converted because he lost his job and needed money) Garrett Adams had a secret relationship with Celeste but was dumped by her. He later rushed into the police station holding the victim's teeth and shockingly admitted he was an accomplice in her murder. After the team found a pair of pliers to be the murder weapon, they gathered enough evidence to shockingly prove that Lucas is Celeste's killer. During the moment of his arrest, Lucas felt insulted to be accused of murder and asked what he had to gain from Celeste's death. Dexter took the time to snap at him with the player's findings which caused Lucas to boil over the edge. After admitting his crime, Lucas revealed he was the leader of The Grim Reapers ever since he turned twenty-one. Before Lucas was banned for life, he had a difficult time paying his overwhelmingly stressful university debt. There came a point in time when Lucas was ready to commit suicide due to the stress but he decided to pay back his debt without using morals. He founded The Grim Reapers gang and quickly recruited people who were willing to make money, with most of the proceeds going to Lucas. However, the idea of making money got to Lucas' head. He conspired a plan to take over Daytide Coast and own its banks to not ever worry about money again, all the while remaining anonymous as always in order to continue his career as a soccer player. However, his plan didn't go smoothly. Lucas also reveals that Helmut Huxley told his foster sister, Celeste, about the steroid use. Since Helmut was killed before he could reveal it to the public, Lucas thought his secret was safe until it was leaked. Lucas was infuriated upon discovering Celeste was the person who did so after he hacked into the police department's files. He then took it upon himself to brutally beat Celeste to death in his underground lair and remove any trace the police could identify. He blames the team's previous knowledge of him as a suspect for his downfall. Dexter couldn't believe what he heard and shipped the gang leader to court. In court, Lucas took pride in saying he did all this for money and became confused with morals when he thinks he contributed to society by helping his gang members live a life, even if it meant murdering people who knew his identity and performing illegal activities. Judge Bloodworth thought Lucas was an utterly deplorable human being for everything he's done in the district and took some time to throw a moral lesson at him. He then sentenced Lucas to life imprisonment in solitary confinement for the murder of Celeste Murphy, being responsible for countless others, for attacking the Pinefield police as well as the district of Daytide Coast, and for being an unfit member of society. Moments following the trial, Li couldn't believe she hooked up with the person the police has been trying to catch for weeks while Shane requested the player's assistance. On the other hand, Dexter received a phone call from the anonymous person who helped them when Violet first met the player. They told the team to search the underground lair. Hesitant, Dexter and the player obey and are able to crack a code of symbols found on the scene. Per Li, the code congratulates the player for their sleuthing skills and to now search the cabaret street. There, the team finds a tablet which has a digital article on it, reporting on recent murders occurring in Floral Fields. According to the article, victims were found hung from their neck hanging from a tall height with most or all of their skin completely cut off. The author of the article turns out to be Katie, who thinks the perpetrator is a serial killer she dubs, "The Peeling Psycho". The team confronts her about it. Katie had her cameraman hack into the police station's files to find the calls of the serial killer. Katie intends to investigate this and finally prove herself to be a worthy journalist after her failed attempt at covering the gang's story. The team then humorously inform Li to up the digital security measures to prevent so many people from hacking into the police's files. Meanwhile, Shane comes clean about Irene and tells his story. When Shane first went into his psychology class at Pinefield University, he fell in love with Irene who reciprocated the feelings. They got engaged a few months later and had a baby they named Holmes. However, due to the stress of university and his future, Shane didn't take care of his son, leaving Irene a single mother. Once they graduated, Shane wanted to be a part of his son's life but Irene refused to let him see Holmes. She broke the engagement off and a custody battle ensued in which Irene won. Wishing to be a father to Holmes, Shane got a pet tarantula and named it Holmes, hoping to convince Irene he can take care of his son. Now, Shane wants to see his son but lost his photo album of when Holmes was a baby. The player and Shane search the back alley, only to find the photo album. Shane reminisces and lets out a few tears before heading to the Daytide Coast Psychiatric Hospital. Irene is shocked to see Shane with his pet tarantula and photo album. Sadly, Irene still thought Shane was selfish for only thinking about his future and not his family's. Shane pleads with Irene to see his son, to which Holmes runs to his mom and asks for a new toy. Shane is completely in shock once he sees Holmes. Irene reveals that she met someone else, who's been a father figure to Holmes for almost six years. Shane felt infuriated, albeit, devastated. He left the hospital and requested time alone. Once everything happened, Chief Muscare wanted the player to come to her office to meet a very special someone. In her office, Mayor Franklin Langford heard of the player's recent arrival and work they put into disbanding The Grim Reapers. He didn't hesitate to promote them to Floral Fields, where there's been reports of dangerous animals being loose. Mayor Langford wished the player good luck at doing another stellar performance. Afterwards, the player told their partners and wanted to share the occasion by celebrating with donuts and coffee. Summary Victim *'Celeste Murphy' (beaten to death before having her hair, teeth, and nails removed) Murder Weapon *'Pliers' Killer *'Lucas Tanner' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a trained fighter *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect knows astronomy Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a trained fighter *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect knows astronomy Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a trained fighter *The suspect takes sleeping pills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a trained fighter *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect knows astronomy Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a trained fighter *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect knows astronomy Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows astronomy Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer is a trained fighter. * The Killer takes sleeping pills. * The Killer knows astronomy. * The Killer has blue eyes. * The Killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Underground Room. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Handkerchief, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Celeste Murphy) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Souvenir; New Suspect: Sebastian Granville) * Question Sebastian about his souvenir on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Souvenir restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cabaret Street) * Investigate Cabaret Street. (Prerequisite: Sebastian interrogated; Clues: Whiskey Glasses, Lunch Remains) * Examine Whiskey Glasses. (Result: Lipstick Stain) * Examine Lipstick Stain. (Result: Katie's Lipstick; New Suspect: Katie Current) * Question Katie about her secret meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Katie's Lipstick identified under microscope) * Examine Lunch Remains. (Result: Love Letters; New Suspect: Henry Gleason) * Confront Henry about the letters. (Prerequisite: Love Letters found) * Examine Handkerchief. (Result: White Powder) * Analyze White Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer takes sleeping pills) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; New Suspect: Lucas Tanner; Attribute: The Killer is a trained fighter) * Ask Lucas Tanner about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Talk to Dr. Pepper about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Irene is a trained fighter and takes sleeping pills) * Investigate Back Alley. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Ceramic, Trash Can) * Examine Broken Ceramic. (Result: Mug; New Suspect: Garrett Adams) * Ask Garrett about his mug. (Prerequisite: Mug restored) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bag of Hair) * Analyze Bag of Hair. (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows astronomy; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cabaret Terrace) * Investigate Cabaret Terrace. (Prerequisite: Bag of Hair analyzed; Clues: Victim's Phone, Broken Pieces) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Encrypted Phone) * Analyze Encrypted Phone. (12:00:00; Profile updated: Katie takes sleeping pills and knows astronomy) * Talk to Katie about her email to the victim. (Prerequisite: Encrypted Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Katie is a trained fighter) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Award) * Ask Henry why he broke the victim's award. (Prerequisite: Award restored; Profile updated: Henry is a trained fighter and takes sleeping pills) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Demand answers from Garrett about the victim's teeth. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Garrett knows astronomy) * Investigate Pavement. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Open Pill Box, Apple Pie, Torn Card) * Examine Open Pill Box. (Result: Empty Pill Box; Clue: Pills) * Examine Pills. (Result: Anti-Anxiety Pills) * Question Irene about supplying the victim with pills. (Prerequisite: Anti-Anxiety Pills identified under microscope; Profile updated: Irene knows astronomy) * Examine Apple Pie. * Analyze Apple Pie. (09:00:00) * Confront Lucas about the laxative-laced pie. (Prerequisite: Apple Pie analyzed; Profile updated: Lucas is a trained fighter, takes sleeping pills, and knows astronomy) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Funeral Invitation) * Ask Sebastian how he knew the victim was going to die. (Prerequisite: Funeral Invitation restored; Profile updated: Sebastian is a trained fighter, takes sleeping pills, and knows astronomy) * Investigate Underground Stairs. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pliers, Trash Bin) * Examine Pliers. (Result: Substance) * Analyze Substance. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Pliers; Attribute: The Killer has blue eyes) * Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Human Nails) * Analyze Human Nails. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has scratches) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Shooting the Breeze (6/6). (No stars) Shooting the Breeze (6/6) * Investigate Underground Room. (Available after unlocking Shooting the Breeze; Clue: Coded Message) * Examine Coded Message. (Result: Symbols) * Analyze Symbols. (09:00:00) * Investigate Cabaret Street. (Prerequisite: Symbols analyzed; Clue: Locked Box) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Tablet) * Examine Tablet. (Result: Digital Article) * Question Katie about The Peeling Psycho. (Prerequisite: Digital Article unlocked; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * See what Shane wants. (Available after unlocking Shooting the Breeze; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Back Alley. (Prerequisite: Shane interrogated; Clue: Torn Pieces) * Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo Album) * Analyze Photo Album. (06:00:00) * Let Shane meet his son, Holmes. (Prerequisite: Photo Album analyzed) * Meet Mayor Franklin Langford. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Botanist Overalls, Botanist Hat) * Move on to a new crime (in Floral Fields)! (No stars) Trivia * This is currently the only case which features six suspects instead of the usual five. * This is one of the cases in which Dexter and Violet interact with each other. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Pinefield Category:Daytide Coast Category:Featured Cases